Popular mapping services include Google Maps®, Yahoo! Maps®, Windows Live Search Maps®, MapQuest®, Waze®, iOS®-based maps and others. Mapping services are typically available to a user through a web browser or a mapping application, running on a computer or a portable electronic device, such a smart phone, personal digital assistant, etc. Such mapping services allow a user to obtain a map corresponding to a given address or landmark. In the prior art, a digital map on an electronic device may display various content: for example, location names, addresses, user photos, comments, ratings, etc.
In the prior art, new mapping content may only be generated from within the mapping application. New mapping content origination outside of the mapping application, for example a location name selected in a separate application, maybe automatically displayed on a new digital map, wherein the new digital map does not contain any other mappable information previously displayed.